


Laundry Day

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Semipublic Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wears Dean clothes while his own are laundered. Dean is turned on by the change of clothing and makes love to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

The sound of the washing machines surrounding Dean seemed loud, to the point of being invasive as he loaded his wet laundry into the closest available tumble dryer. He peered at the dials before setting the machine spinning, blowing torrents of hot air over his now clean, wet clothes to dry them. He sighed and set upon the second load of washing, piling them into the now vacant washing machine and grumbling over the fact that Sam seemed to have less laundry than he did. His grumbles turned to a smile as his hands lingered upon Castiel's white shirt and blue tie, fingers rubbing gently over his lover's clothes.

He chuckled over the scene that replayed in his head, of trying to convince Castiel to wash his clothes, or rather more aptly Jimmy's clothing. Dean's reasoning had been that Castiel had worn the same outfit for the two years that Dean and Sam had known him and no amount of angelic mojo could properly get out all of the bloodstains. Castiel hadn't been convinced, finally positing that Jimmy hadn't come with a change of clothing, leading Dean to think that Castiel viewed Jimmy as a life size Action Man rather than a vessel to be looked after. Sam, at least, had laughed at his observation and Castiel had affected an air of confusion, not quite masking the hint of amusement behind his frowning blue eyes.

The angel had finally relented, allowing Dean to hand him a pair of clean jeans, a black t shirt and a dark blue shirt from Dean's own bag. The angel had disappeared into the bathroom, not wishing to change in front of Sam, even though he was quite comfortable with undressing in front of Dean. The elder Winchester knew that it came with the territory of being lovers; after all, they'd seen each other naked enough times now to be completely comfortable with it, and that honor didn't extend to Sam.

The younger Winchester smiled at Castiel when the angel had reappeared from the bathroom, Jimmy's clothes draped fastidiously over his left arm, while the rest of his body was now clothed in Dean's clothing. The transformation was quite remarkable, affording the angel a more relaxed, human look, whilst making him look more fragile, almost childlike with the way the slightly too big clothing draped around slender shoulders and drooped around his slim waist. Dean had swallowed convulsively, gaze running appreciatively over his lover's body, enjoying the sight and the change of clothing.

"Do you like it?" Castiel had asked, despite knowing from Dean's expression that he did.

"Yeah, Cas, you look great, really great," Dean had said, before turning away slightly to cover his embarrassment.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel had replied simply, making Sam chuckle from behind Dean.

The elder Winchester closed the distance between himself and his lover, taking the clothes that needed to be laundered from his lover's arm, before adding them to his own bag of laundry. He then returned to his lover's side, reaching out to adjust his shirt, his belt so that the slightly baggy clothing hung a little better on his lover's slender frame. Castiel kept his eyes trained trustingly on Dean's face, ripe lips curled into a gentle smile at the corners as Dean fussed a little over him, much to Sam's disbelief and amusement.

Even so despite this, Sam remained quiet, knowing that one word from him would scare Dean away from making such a public display of affection in front of him again. He knew that Dean should show his affection more often to Castiel and he smiled when the angel rested his slender hands upon Dean's chest briefly in thanks. Dean had smiled, shot a look at Sam who studiously looked away, before pecking a kiss to Castiel's plump mouth gently.

Finally it was time to go, but the younger Winchester had remained behind, saying that Dean ought to take Castiel to his first trip to the launderette alone. He added that Castiel should see all the ramifications of being human and how boring it could be. Castiel, however, hadn't seemed bored; instead he sat upon the bench in the middle of the room, staring around at the various spinning machines with continuous interest from the moment they'd entered the launderette.

Dean turned and saw that Castiel's attention had now been diverted from someone else's washing and now rested solely upon him. Dean smirked at his lover, before he sat down beside the angel, thighs touching in one long, hot line from where they sat too close. Castiel's gaze was intent upon Dean's face, plump lips parted slightly as he settled a little closer against Dean, one slender hand daring to reach out and rest upon the hunter's knee. Dean smiled again, surprised at Castiel's sudden public show of affection. No one seemed to notice or to mind, so he rested his own hand upon Castiel's, fingers easily overlapping his lover's and rubbing tenderly.

Castiel smiled, a contented purr working in his throat at even this minimal contact and Dean watched him, soothed into relaxation by the angel's happy noise. His gaze skimmed over his lover's slender frame, appearing tinier in his borrowed clothes, less imposing than he seemed when he wore Jimmy's suit and tan coat. Beneath the weight of Dean's borrowed clothing, Castiel's body seemed fragile, almost childlike, yet still sexy to Dean.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered, tearing his gaze away and rubbing his eyes forcefully, fingers intent upon pinching the bridge of his nose to the point of almost pain.

He cleared his throat pointedly, trying to divert his thoughts from the road they'd started to travel, of making love to Castiel while the angel still wore Dean's clothing. His dick was pressed hard against the front of his jeans and he hoped his own shirt covered up the tell tale bulge from passers-by. He felt the comforting weight and warmth of Castiel's body baking into his own when the angel leant nearer, his breath warm and tickling against the shell of the hunter's ear.

"Is something the matter, Dean? You seem uncomfortable," Castiel observed, deep voice pitched low and intimate, tone obviously meant for Dean alone and not the single mother standing nearby loading her laundry from the dryer and back into her bag.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered again, wondering how he was even going to explain to Castiel what he was currently feeling, how to word that he wanted to slam the angel against the nearest wall and screw his brains out without attracting too much attention.

He cleared his throat and blinked rapidly, casting his gaze to the ceiling as if for Divine Inspiration. Castiel stared at the long line of Dean's throat exposed to the light, tongue lapping out over plump lips eagerly as he imagined pressing kisses against Dean's skin. He could smell Dean's arousal hanging thick in the air between them, baking from Dean's body and coiling through his very being to pull mirroring emotions from his Grace and his vessel.

Dean turned his gaze to Castiel's helplessly, and caught the angel staring fixedly at his neck with a look of hunger trapped within his cerulean blue eyes making Dean smirk. He wondered if he really was alone in wanting sex and he cast a glance around them. The single mother was otherwise distracted by her squalling child, candy held in her outstretched hand towards her young one's crying mouth. He took Castiel's slender hand and pressed it against the hunter's erection, throwing a meaningful glance Castiel's way in an attempt to convey his need.

The hunter nodded toward the single mother, who now was leaving, child now suckling happily at the candy crammed into his mouth, stuffed bag filled with clean laundry hanging from the handle of the buggy. Finally the lovers were alone in the launderette.

"Jeez, Cas, I didn't think she was ever going to leave," Dean said, slumping down where he sat in obvious relief. "I just - Christ, Cas, I wanna fuck you so bad. It's just ... those clothes - ."

"I know, Dean," Castiel replied, as he crossed the room, peering out into the street outside and locking the door purposefully. "You don't have to say anymore."

He closed the blinds and flipped the sign on the door until it read closed. He half turned and saw that Dean was staring at him, gaze fixed upon Castiel's jean clad ass pointedly. The hunter licked his lips slowly, admiring the smooth way that the denim clung and framed the angel's ass cheeks, hugging his erection to optimum effect when the angel turned around. The angel's dick was unmistakably large, pressed up against Dean's jeans in a tempting fashion.

He ripped his gaze away with some effort finally settling upon Castiel's slim chest, slender shoulders framed gently by the soft material of Dean's t shirt and shirt. The blue of the shirt brought out the color of Castiel's eyes and seemed to make the thin lines of his face softer somehow, lending more to the color of his cheeks than the tan coat ever had. Even his lips seemed fuller than usual, peaked with a perfect Cupid's bow that the hunter had somehow missed before. Then again he was all to used to kissing that mouth, pretty little softness against his own mouth too distracting to fully appreciate the shape of it. His lips were ripe for kissing, moistened swiftly with the tip of a gentle pink tongue.

Castiel straddled Dean easily, long slender legs framing Dean's hips and fanning out behind him on the hard wooden bench, ass settling down temptingly against the hunter's erection. Dean groaned and supported his lover's weight against him, hands cupping Castiel's tight little ass as the angel pressed a wet, open mouthed kiss against Dean's receptive mouth. Dean's eyes fluttered closed, long eyelashes playing across the angel's cheek in tickling butterfly kisses as their mouths worked together in time, tongues sliding and slipping together as they explored each other's mouths.

Castiel ground against Dean purposefully and the hunter almost came from the pressure against his dick alone. He felt Castiel's hands grappling easily at him, trying to strip him of his clothing eagerly. Castiel's hips ground purposefully against Dean's, hands digging into Dean's sides as he groaned out Dean's name in guttural whispers. Suddenly, the angel was gone, lifting the hunter from the wooden bench easily as though the hunter weighed nothing at all, before pressing him against the nearest washing machine forcefully.

Dean whined in his throat, hands now raised to Castiel's ass, fingers cupping and digging at his lover's ass as he started thrusting back against his lover. He felt the unfamiliar feel of denim beneath his fingers and the brush of his own shirt framing Castiel's slim body against his exposed forearms tantalisingly. He groaned loudly into the breath filled silence, unable to keep silent himself when he found his lover dressed in his own clothes a turn on.

"Jesus, Cas, you're so hot," Dean muttered, leaning in to nip gently at Castiel's neck with questing teeth. "The things you do to me."

Castiel groaned, tilting his head back and exposing more skin to his lover, inviting Dean in to press his mouth more firmly against the long line of his slender neck, moaning at the feel of Dean's firm lips suckling against his throat, pulling bruises from his previously unmarked, unblemished skin.

Dean pulled away, finally as far as the machine behind him would allow, before he pulled his t shirt up and over his head, exposing heavily muscled arms and chest to the light. Castiel stepped away slightly, gaze trained upon his lover's upper body, erection clearly defined beneath his borrowed jeans. He watched as Dean stripped out of his own jeans, revealing long, well muscled legs and boxers stained with pre-cum, barely covering the erect dick housed within. Dean stepped out of his boxers, completely naked and unrelenting in the middle of a deserted launderette.

He stepped forward, pressing Castiel back against the tumble dryer behind the angel before he grappled with the unfamiliar belt at his lover's waist, finally pulling it free and unzipping them. He turned Castiel around, and waited until the angel braced himself against the dryer before he sucked his fingers into his own mouth, liberally coating them with his own saliva before dipping his fingers down to sweep and circle Cadtiel's tight little hole.

The angel's hoarse cry of aroused pleasure at even that minimal contact made Dean growl and lean in to nip harshly at Castiel's neck again, drawing blood this time. He pressed harshly into Castiel's tight hole, breaching him, twisting deft fingers inside him in well practiced sweeps. Castiel stared blindly at the wall in front of him, mouth gaping wide with unspoken lust as Dean continued preparing him, stretching him as the angel fucked himself eagerly onto his lover's hand. Castiel didn't care that he was mostly fully dressed; all he wanted was for Dean to fuck him hard against the dryer.

He felt Dean finally pull away, his fingers now coated with saliva again before he pressed his dick against the stretched hole of Castiel. Castiel whined deep in his throat at the thicker feel of Dean's dick sliding inside him, thicker than his fingers had been and hotter. He arched back into Dean, feeling the hunter's heat through his clothes as his body jerked back and shuddered against his lover's. Dean fully sheathed himself inside Castiel with a rough jerk and an even rougher grunt.

Dena started fucking into his lover eagerly, harsh grunts of aroused exertion breaking the air between them as he envisioned his lover dressed in Dean's clothing, looking sexy and fragile while wearing them. His thrusts became harder, faster, harsher until his hips slapped loudly against Castiel's exposed skin. Castiel writhed and whined before him, arousal thick in his needy, birdlike cries as he fucked himself back onto Dean every time the hunter withdrew.

"Please, Dean, please," Castiel whined, speaking for the first time since they'd started. "Fuck me."

"Jesus, Cas, you're so fucking hot," Dean growled into Castiel's ear as he rocked into Castiel's body greedily, leaning into him and adjusting the angle, striking against the angel's prostate repeatedly.

Castiel grabbed one of Dean's hands, angling it down between his legs and wrapping the hunter's fingers over the throbbing shaft of his dick. He cried out when Dean took a hold of him and he guided Dean's fingers over his throbbing shaft in confident strokes. Their fingers smeared pre-cum in wet swathes over Castiel's throbbing erection, skin covered in it as Dean kissed and bit lightly at the angel's ear. He held on long after the rhythm had been set, fingers entwined joined in jacking the angel off, wrists snapping in perfect time as their bodies jerked and fucked against each other.

Castiel titled his head back as he felt his time drawing near, resting more fully against Dean as he spurted thick strands of his come over their joined fingers, pulsing waves of his release spattering against the tumble dryer. He screamed for Dean loudly, body shuddering beneath the weight of his orgasm weakening his body and he wailed again when he felt the wet stream of Dean's cum thick inside him when Dean climaxed. The hunter's mouth fell open upon release and he shouted out Castiel's name, need shaking through him as he spurted deep inside his lover in pulsing waves.

Finally they broke apart, Dean's soft member sliding easily from Castiel's stretched hole as he laid a possessive kiss upon the nape of the angel's neck. He whispered an - "I love you" - into the angel's soft dark hair, before stepping away. Castiel turned to face Dean, large blue eyes trusting and luminous in the light as he stared intently at his lover.

He pulled his boxers and jeans up, eyes skimming appreciatively over Dean's naked skin, lingering upon the hunter's soft dick before raising to meet Dean's gaze head on. Dean saw such love, such tenderness mirrored in Castiel's eyes, such awe over what the angel saw as perfection that Dean had to turn away in discomfort, feeling himself unworthy of such naked adoration. He busied himself with getting dressed.

"You are beautiful to me, Dean," Castiel said, as if in response to Dean's discomfort. "Never forget that."

Dean swallowed convulsively, before his head dipped in a sudden quick nod.

"Hard as I find that to believe, I won't forget that," he said, quietly, grateful for the angel's love despite believing himself unworthy.

He wondered what he'd done to deserve that love and was surprised into a startled grunt when Castiel appeared before him, carrying his jeans.

"Why do you find it so hard to accept that I love you? I do not doubt your love for me," Castiel said.

Dean gaped at him, before he smiled shakily at his lover.

"Just the way I am, sweetheart. Never had anything to call my own, before, not properly. Everything else gets ripped away," he said, diverting his gaze gratefully to pull on his boxers and jeans.

"You'll never lose me," Castiel assured him, with such conviction in his tone, Dean had the sudden belief to hope that he was right.

"I'd better not," Dean mumbled. "You're the only good thing in my life right now. I can't always count on Sam."

"He tries, Dean," Castiel told him, gently.

"I know. He's my brother; of course I love him. It's different though," and Dean shrugged. "He's not - "

"A lover," Castiel finished, in satisfaction.

"No," Dean confirmed, with a sharp nod of his head.

Castiel fell silent, as did Dean himself, not knowing what else to say when all the words were already spoken in not so many words. The tumble dryer finally clicked off, load dry and finished and Dean turned away as Castiel crossed the room without being asked to open the door again.

Dean and Castiel remained mostly silent while they waited for their washing to dry, with Dean making the only comment of - "You should wear my clothes more often, Cas."

Castiel had nodded agreeably, a pleased smile crossing his lips as he held Dean's gaze intently. Dean smirked at him, jerking forward when the dryer finally clicked off to announce the end of its drying cycle. The angel stood behind him with feline grace, closing the distance between them to help the hunter with the task of folding clothes. Their hands continuously brushed and lingered together as they worked, gazes locking every now and again, yet still they remained companionably silent. Finally, all the clothes had been packed away and the launderette was deserted, open to all-comers unsuspecting of the little love scene that had played out in its very depths ...


End file.
